The invention generally relates to movable seat assembly arrangements in a passenger cab of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention pertains to a rotatable rear seat assembly of the passenger cabin of a vehicle having an external cargo bed, such as a pick-up truck.
Vehicles having external cargo beds yet expanded passenger cabins have become increasingly popular. For example, pick-up trucks with rear seating assemblies and access doors therefor are now commonplace. Such expanded passenger cabs are obtained at the expense, oftentimes, of a shorter length of the exterior cargo bed.
There is a need in the pick-up truck art for a rear seat assembly which is convertible to provide additional storage space between a front seat assembly and a rear wall of the truck's passenger cabin. Additionally, there is a need for extending a portion of the volume of the truck's exterior cargo bed into a rear area of the passenger cabin to enable objects of lengths longer than the cargo bed to be carried without extending rearwardly outside of the cargo bed.